Conventionally, in order to correct the instrumental error of a display panel or the white balance of the display panel changing by aged deterioration, a video display device such as a digital television is capable of allowing a user to adjust a gain of each of the R, G, and B signals of a video signal.
However, in such a conventional art, when the amplitude of any of the R, G, and B signals becomes large as a result of adjusting the gain of each of the R, G, and B signals, the signal is saturated by the restriction of the dynamic range of a video processing circuit block. Accordingly, in the conventional art, it is difficult to maintain the uniformity of the white balance and output a high quality video. For example, when the uniformity of the white balance in a bright region is deteriorated as a result of adjusting the gain of the B signal, the yellowing of a bright scene occurs.